powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Green No More
Part 1 Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Joel Rogers as Curtis Taylor *Maurice ??? as Richie *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Barbara Goodson as Turban Shell (voice) *??? as Justin (Red Dark Ranger) *??? as Zane (Black Dark Ranger) *??? as Blue Punk (Blue Dark Ranger) *??? as Tina (Yellow Dark Rangeer) *??? as Hilary (Pink Dark Ranger) Zords *Thunder Megazord *Dragonzord Trivia *This is the 25th and final Zyu2 episode produced for the show. Rumours have circulated that there was a 26th Zyu2 episode featuring the Pythor monster which was made into a toy but never made a show appearance but this has never been confirmed. Quotes Lord Zedd: My mortal enemy Zordon chose five teenagers to become Power Rangers and defend the world. I also have chosen five – my Dark Rangers – to destroy it! '''Turban Shell: '''Prepare to be zord dust!! Part 2 Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Barbara Goodson as Turban Shell (voice) *Maurice ??? as Richie *??? as Justin (Red Dark Ranger) *??? as Zane (Black Dark Ranger) *??? as Blue Punk (Blue Dark Ranger) *??? as Tina (Yellow Dark Ranger) *??? as Pink Punk (Pink Dark Ranger) Trivia *Trini's morphed dialogue is recycled from "Dark Warrior". *Zack's "Let's see how you like my deep freeze" line is recycled from "Itsy Bitsy Spider". *Final time Tommy uses the Green Ranger powers excluding clones, illusions or dreams. *In the original Zyu2 footage, Burai was nearly digested when he infiltrated Turbanshell's stomach, and died from his injuries after being spat out. To avoid killing Tommy's character, Saban made it to where Tommy's injuries were a result of the heat from his blaster, and Tommy quickly recovered from his injuries after resting a while. *Turban Shell's voice is of a higher pitch than it was in Part 1. *When Turbanshell blasts the Red Dragon Thunderzord with it's eye beams, the head of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord can briefly and faintly be seen in the middle of the explosion in the final frame before the Red Dragon feels the monster's energy twister attack. *When Turban Shell hunches up into a ball and hurls itself at the Thunder Megazord, the original Megazord can be seen in the middle of the explosion when the monster makes contact with it Zords *Thunder Megazord *Red Dragon Thunderzord Inventions/devices *Time Device *Mega Heater